Beckett's Birthday Surpise
by should.be.studying.anatomy
Summary: It's Beckett's birthday, but she isn't the only one who gets surprised. Hot and Steamy! Disclaimer: I do not own Castle... but if I did, every episode would leave you reaching for a glass of cold water :) Please review and let me know what you want to see happen in chapter two, I need some inspiration.


"**SURPRISE!"** was all she heard that sent her five feet into the air as she opened the door to the loft.

Kate and Rick were married more than 6 months now, and he still had not figured out that she hated these kinds of surprises. When she left work she was planning on taking a nice hot bath with Rick, and relaxing with some birthday cake. Instead, she came home to a house full of people, most of whom she recently saw at work.

Kate put on her best smiled and walked around hugging all of her friends, laughing about how surprised she was and that she was glad they all came. She finally made her way to the kitchen where Rick was fixing her a special birthday drink.

"Just hold on a second, it's almost ready!" Rick said as excitement coursed through his voice. A small smile broke onto Kate's face as she came up behind him and put her arms around his stomach.

"What the hell, Rick" she whispered into his ear, only half serious about being angry with him.

"What! What's wrong Kate?" Rick instantly stopped what he was doing as he turned to face Kate, who was looking up at him with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, she rocked up against him, causing Rick to let out a little moan.

"I was all prepared to take a hot steamy bath with you, and do things we can't do with all of our friends in the house!" Kate whispered as she rubbed up against Rick again, and letting out a little moan into his ear when she felt how quickly he had been turned on.

"No sweat, give me five minutes, and the house will be empty!" Rick said as he started to pull away.

"Rick! Stop! You can't kick our friends out, I just got here. And if you did, they will be able to figure out why, since most of them are detectives." Kate said pulling Rick back to her. She put her arms around his neck, gave him one last kiss and then pulled away. "Hurry up with that drink, I'm getting thirsty over here!" Rick looked at her with arousal burning in his eye before for turning around to finish making her drink.

"Hey girl! Happy Birthday! I was so worried you would come in and try kicking us all out! I told Rick you hated surprises." Lanie said to Kate while giving her a big hug. "Writer boy, why does my girl not have a drink in her hand?"

Kate chuckled, Lanie had already had a few drinks and was clearly enjoying herself. "Here it is. For the birthday girl, a special birthday drink!" Rick said while handing the glass to Kate. As she took a sip, he added "I made it extra strong."

"Holy hell, Castle. What did you put in here? Must be trying to make me forget how mad I am about this surprise party!" Kate said as her and Lanie laughed and walked away to talk to Javi and Ryan who were in the corner laughing about something.

Rick slowly made his way over to where Kate was now standing. She was talking to a cop that Castle had only seen a few times around the precinct. "Hello, Castle. Great party! It was nice talking with you Beckett, happy birthday." The cop said.

Kate slowly turned around, Castle didn't like what he saw on her face. "We need to talk." Kate said sternly as she walked past him straight towards the bed room, her glass left behind on one of the tables.

"Beckett. Kate! Wait, what's wrong." Castle was worried. He didn't want Kate upset with him, especially not tonight, not on her birthday. She led him into the bed room and he shut the door behind him. "Kate, please, what's wrong."

With that, Kate turned around and flew to him, wrapping her legs around his hips, grinding herself against him, and capturing his lips with hers. She moaned into his mouth, satisfied that she could finally touch him and kiss him the way she fantasized about the whole ride home. "I'm so mad at you Ricky." She finally said, teasingly, once she finally caught her breath.

"It's not my fault you can't control your desires for me." Rick said with a smirk as he pushed her up against the bedroom door and rocked into her, causing another moan to force itself out as Kate's head went back to the door exposing her neck for Rick's mouth.

"Rick, this is totally your fault." Her voice very shaky, both from arousal and the nerves.

"Hey, I can't help the fact that I'm ruggedly handsome and very irresistible. I mean, I'm not the one who walked up to you in the kitchen and started insinuating all sorts of dirty things." Rick pulled her lips back to his, capturing her lips in a very passionate kiss before she freed her mouth.

"I keep thinking back to last month, the Saturday night when you took me out on that really romantic date, and we came back here, and you had candles and rose pedals everywhere. And how amazing you felt inside of me…" Kate said, her tone become a little bit more serious than playful. Rick stopped moving and looked into her eyes.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I should have known you wanted it to be just us two, I totally should have planned something a lot more romantic."

"No. Rick, it's perfect. I really did like the big surprise, I just couldn't wait any longer." She gave him a soft passionate kiss on the lips.

"You ready to go back out to the party?" Rick asked, slowly pulling away before he felt Kate's hand grab his and bring it to her stomach.

"Rick, that night last month, we did it." He looked at her a little confused, and a smile came across her face, a smile that Rick never saw before. "I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"

"Oh my gosh! Kate! Are you serious? You just made me the happiest man alive! When did you find out?"

"After you left the precinct this afternoon I walked to the drug store, and well, all five test came back positive!" Kate couldn't believe this was real, even as the words came out of her mouth. Rick gave her a big hug and kissed her. "I'm not ready to tell anyone tonight though, it's still too new to me."

"I completely agree with you! Let's go have a secrete celebratory drink, just the two of us!" Kate looked at him with a crooked grin. "Oh wait, you can't… Kate! What about that drink I made you earlier! Oh no! It was so strong!"

"Don't worry, Castle, I only took that one little sip, and when I walked away I set it down on the table. Lanie didn't even notice, she only has eyes for Javi." The both chuckled before Rick leaned in and gave her one last passionate kiss.

"We should probably get back out to the party, before everyone thinks we are still trying to make babies." Rick said right before he got a well-earned slap on the arm. "Oh and fix your hair, it looks like you've been, thrown up against a wall!" Castle said as he flinched in expectation of another slap that never came. Instead Kate walked right out the door back to into the party.

"Hey look who finally decided to come back to her party!" The now drunk Lanie announced to the room as she walked over to Kate. "What were you two love birds doing in there?"

"Yeah, Rick, what did you do to our girl in there? Are we going to have to take you outback and rough you up a little?" Espo and Ryan joked around with Castle as he came up behind Beckett.

"Relax guys, we were just talking. You know, big mouth Castle said something he wasn't supposed to, so I had to let him know what he did wrong!"

"Just like a 9 year old on a sugar rush. Typical, Castle."

"But… Kate, no… I…" but before he could finish Kate put a finger to his lips to shush him. As she did, she gave him a very seductive look that told him she was going to make it up to him big time. He felt his breath catch in his chest, and he moved closer behind Beckett so she could know exactly what she did to him.

A couple of hours later, the house was finally empty. Kate got into a hot shower while Castle quickly cleaned up the house from the party. When he was finished he walked into the bedroom and was surprised that Beckett was not curled up in bed yet. He walked into the bathroom and saw her sound asleep in the tub, the water already cool. Rick pulled the drain got a towel and gently woke Kate up and wrapped her in the towel.

"Oh man. I can't believe I passed out, I didn't even think I was that tired." She said with a yawn as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at Castle, his dress shirt unbuttoned and untucked from his pants. She pulled him to her by the waist of his pants and wrapped her arms around his warm back. "Mmmm, you're so warm." She mumbled as she gently kissed his bare chest, before slowly bringing her hands back to play with the button of his pants.

"If you're cold, we can take this to the bed." He said as his pants fell to his ankles and Kate pressed herself against him. He put his hand on her face and lifted it to meet his. As he kissed her he put his hands under her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to the bed.

Falling onto the big bed Kate pulled Rick down on top of her, keeping her legs wrapped around him, she wanted him as close to her as possible. "Rick, thank you for the awesome birthday party!" Kate whispered into his ear before gently nibbling it and moving down to kiss on his neck.

"Kate, it's your birthday and yet I feel like I'm the one getting the best gift of all!"

"Shut up, Rick. I let you have me all the other nights to!" Kate said as she stuck out her tongue, both of them knowing what he was really referring to. He leaned down to kiss her again, and slowly made his way down her body, with each kiss, she squirmed under him. She was unable to control herself, tonight worse than most other nights. The moment his tongue hit her clit, she thought she was going to lose all control, and Rick seemed to sense this. He knew exactly what she needed. He slowly slid his fingers into her throbbing wet pussy as his tongue worked on her very sensitive clit, and within seconds she was gone. Toes curling. Body stiffening. Moans erupting from her louder than ever before. When she came back down from her climax she pulled Rick back up to her and started kissing him. "You're amazing, Rick."

"And you taste amazing!" He said with a grin on his face, which Beckett quickly kissed away. She tried flipping him on to her back so she could go down on him but he refused. "It's your birthday, I want tonight to be all about you." He slowly rubbed his dick against her clit, making her beg for him until he finally gave her what she need most.

He gently shoved his dick into her, slowly moving in and out, before picking up the pace. Each time hitting the perfect spot. She was clenching onto him tight, wanting to feel every inch of him, and she could feel him stiffen, trying not to bust too early. "Fuck. This is so amazing. Babe, I want you to cum for me." Kate pleaded before a long moan escaped from her lips.

"Are you on the edge with me? Kate, cum with me." He thrusted a couple more times before bursting into her. His hot liquid sending her over the edge right behind him. He collapsed next to her, but left his hand laying on her stomach. "Was that the most amazing O you ever had or was it just me?"

Licking her lips and trying to regain all thinking capacity, she turned her head and smiled at him. "Each time we do it, it keeps getting better."

"Kate Beckett, are you suggesting you're ready for round two already?"

"No. I'm ready to sleep. Round two is for when we wake back up." Kate cuddled up against Castles warm body, and within seconds she was fast asleep.


End file.
